<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Liquid Calories by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562526">Liquid Calories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chubby Draco Drabbles [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belching and Burping, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Draco Malfoy, Deliberate Weight Gain, Feeder Harry Potter, High Calorie Milkshakes, Kinky fic, Liquid Calories, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, feedee Draco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes Draco a weight-gain milkshake and then he helps his lover to digest it.</p><p>** This is pretty kinky fic so please do read the tags, lovelies. If it doesn't sound like your sort of story then it probably isn't. If it does, then I hope you really enjoy it. **</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chubby Draco Drabbles [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Liquid Calories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the prompt: <em>Liquid Calories. </em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you really sure you’ll be able to manage all this?” Harry asked, casting a sceptical eye over the ingredients lined neatly before them on their breakfast table. “Chocolate digestives. Cream. Ice-Cream. Whey power… Even condensed-<em>bloody</em>-milk… I know you want to get a good weight gain this week but I don’t want you to actually make yourself sick.”</p><p>Draco smiled at Harry’s concern. “Add a dab of anti-emetic potion too,” he answered, giving his lover an unconcerned shrug. “I’ve left it out for you. One of the perks of being a wizard, love.” Draco gave his belly a fond, cheerful pat. “And don’t you worry about me, Harry. I’m intending to finish every single drop of this milkshake.”</p><p>Draco had been dreaming about indulging this latest gaining fantasy for weeks, zealously enthusiastic about pushing both his limits and his waistband.</p><p>The idea of consuming more than that an average wizard's daily calories in one, single sumptuous drink was entirely intoxicating. After all, he’d have to do little more than consume. <em>Consume</em> and then lay resplendent upon their bed, letting the calories work their magic. With every sweet hit of that syrupy milkshake upon his his tongue, Draco knew that he’d gain a further layer of soft, pliable chub. </p><p>Harry, of course, was fully in favour of Draco’s plan. He was such a good boyfriend and a consummate encourager too. As soon as Draco had outlined his gluttonous idea, Harry had been in full support and very keen to do anything he could to advance events.</p><p>His bespectacled feeder had <em>Accio’ed</em> his coat immediately and nipped out into London with Draco’s fancily-handwritten list of desires stuffed deep in his pocket. Harry had even brought a blender back with him; a sizeable, stainless-steel Muggle monstrosity that Draco had disliked on sight. </p><p>“You better strip off,” Harry said, his eyes flicking over Draco’s badly-fitting outfit. “This’ll be pretty messy, love. You’ll spill milkshake everywhere.” Draco looked down: his shirt was getting to be much too tight around the middle, while a mound of pudgy belly spilled over the hem of his trousers. “Plus, I want you comfortable. You need room to expand,” Harry had laughed. “You already look fit to bloody burst.”</p><p>Draco undressed quickly whilst Harry set to making up Draco’s milkshake. His lover broke the biscuits into smaller pieces inside the blender before adding all the heavy, fatty cream. Within the space of a few moments Draco’s clothes lay in a crumpled pile at his feet and he stood there, clad only in satin boxer-shorts. </p><p>Draco’s belly before him was soft and quivering, empty and begging to be stuffed.</p><p>He felt a rumble of pure greed coil through him. The sooner that thick, sweet, bloating liquid was pinning him down onto their bed, the better. </p><p>~@~</p><p>As soon as the magic milkshake was blended to froth, the two wizards made their procession up towards the bedroom. </p><p>Harry led the way. Draco’s nerves jangled at the sight of the milkshake that Harry carried in cautious hands. The effervescent liquid was lustrous and thick while its sheer size was intimidating.</p><p>Draco had elected to drink his gaining milkshake directly from the blender jug and he couldn’t help but feel a little anxious at the task before him. Draco wriggled into place on the bed, his back pressed against against the headboard while Harry carefully placed the mixture down on their bedside table. </p><p>Draco watched as his lover frantically shed his own clothes. “Want to feel you,” Harry explained, sliding into place beside Draco and giving his lover’s belly a playful jostle. “Want to feel that big gut filling out under my fingers.”</p><p>And, with a smirk, Potter levitated Draco’s weight gain formula into his eager hands. </p><p>The first few mouthfuls of the milkshake were difficult to swallow. It was greasy, cloyingly sweet and coated Draco’s mouth and throat with a thick slick of oil.</p><p>Draco closed his eyes, feeling the magic of the anti-emetic working, hooking the mixture into his tummy and holding tight. His belly tightened, wanting to reject the onslaught of calories but Draco’s willpower was far too powerful. He kept on glugging down his milkshake, greedy and corpulent, his eyes on the prize. </p><p>Draco made it halfway through the saccharine-sweet mixture before he dropped the straw with a moan.</p><p>“Ooof,” Draco groaned with a painful, uncontrollable belch, his belly gurgling and bubbling under the barrage of liquid. “Feel so bloody stuffed already,” he wheezed. “It’s fucking heavy. Weighing me down like a rock.”</p><p>“You look amazing though,” Harry consoled, leaning over to brush a devoted kiss on Draco’s sweat damp cheek. “Your belly feels harder and fuller already.” He helped Draco into a sitting position and padded out his body with a clever cushioning spell. Harry moved in close then, spreading his fingers over the apex of Draco’s bloated middle. </p><p>“Go on, love. Try drinking a bit more,” Harry prompted, green eyes sparkling with desire, “and I'll keep rubbing. It’ll help you digest, I think.”</p><p>Draco nodded. Another small burp had eased some of his aching pressure and his earlier eagerness to gain had rapidly returned. Harry’s touches were very welcome, helping his solid, packed stomach to start to digest its vast load. His lover swept his hand in slow circles, sweeping across the taut flesh of his stomach and some of the tight, squeezing pleasure-pain began to diminish.</p><p>“I’m going to finish,” Draco replied, his voice thin and strained. “I need you to carry on doing that,” he continued. “Keep massaging. Please.”</p><p>Harry didn’t need telling twice. His slender, calloused fingers moved in small circles, tickling, stroking and caressing while Draco raised the straw to his lips. Harry’s ministrations had loosened his tummy somewhat and the first few gulps went down without too much of a battle. “That’s the spirit,” Harry encouraged. “You’re nearly there love. Just a few more swallows.” </p><p>Harry’s belly rubs didn’t falter. His hands caressed the tight, aching sides which, in turn, forced another series of small burps up and out of Draco’s startled mouth.</p><p>“You’re so bloody sexy,” Harry praised, leaning over to press a tender kiss on Draco’s popped-out navel. “I love hearing you lose your posh Malfoy reserve, love. Burping. <em>Belching</em>. Too stuffed and overfull to help yourself.” </p><p>Draco took a deep breath and focussed all his energies on finishing his drink. His chin and stomach were splattered with sticky, messy milkshake but that hardly even registered on his consciousness. He only had two or three mouthfuls left and he was entirely determined to see this mission through to the end. Draco couldn’t remember his belly ever being this engorged before and he’d stuffed it plenty in recent months. It was distended, bloated and quite as tight as a drum. His skin was red and sweat-slicked. Draco groaned, shocked a little at his own excess. </p><p>Merlin, but he was panting with the pressure pushing out against his skin.</p><p>Harry worked the skin with a lover’s precision. As Draco sipped drew the last of the mixture up and into his mouth, Harry focussed on all the snug spots. He manipulated and kneaded, stroked and rubbed, jostling Draco’s belly just enough to aid his digestion. </p><p>“Aaah… <em>Circe</em>. Potter, that feels so bloody good,” Draco managed, squirming, writhing and entirely glutted. He arched his back, pressing his sloshing abdomen up into Harry’s hands. “You take such good care of me, love.”</p><p>“No more than you deserve,” Harry said, continuing to caress Draco’s belly. With a nod of powerful wandless magic the empty jug flew from Draco’s hand and Harry lent over, nuzzling Draco’s cushioned underbelly with pure devotion. “Anything I can do to support you, Draco, I want to. I love your new, weighty body… There’s so much <em>more</em> of you now. So much more to love and enjoy. It feels like such a privilege. Sharing your journey. Helping you to gain.”</p><p>Draco smiled lazily. The intense sensation of extreme fullness had slowly begun to dissipate and a warm calorie-induced lethargy was beginning slowly to sweep though his body. Even as they lay there, his body was cleverly digesting all of those calories, turning every drop into additional mass.</p><p>With every moment that passed Draco would grow larger and heavier, his body widening and softening. A weighty, heavy body had been Draco’s desire for so many years; he was determined to enjoy every moment of his journey. </p><p>“The privilege is mine, I think,” Draco replied, another tiny burp escaping from his mouth at the end of his words. “I thought that gaining would remain a fantasy forever but you’ve made it my reality.” He knit his hand through Harry’s own and the two men lay idly together, warm and intimate, the gurgling and bubbling of Draco’s tummy the only sound in the room. </p><p>And, within minutes, they were fast asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading xxxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>